<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>草薙出云生日贺：二十岁 by sanqianfannaohuyichai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087887">草薙出云生日贺：二十岁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianfannaohuyichai/pseuds/sanqianfannaohuyichai'>sanqianfannaohuyichai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianfannaohuyichai/pseuds/sanqianfannaohuyichai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※时间点2007年</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>草薙出云生日贺：二十岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>星期一的傍晚。镇目町的酒吧HOMRA照常挂上OPEN的牌子，等待着前来消遣的客人们。自从草薙出云从叔父手里接下这家濒临关张的店子后，内外的风貌正一点一点地照着他理想的世界改变着。按英伦风装修整饰的红色门面，崭新的暗绿绒面卡座，靠墙的部分改装成几个透明的水族箱。虽然这家店子重生时日不长，固定的熟客还不多，假以时日它必定是这条街上最具风情的消遣宝地。</p><p> </p><p>门推开了，铜铃叮铃响起。出云抬起头，看见意外的来客。</p><p> </p><p>“草薙君！”</p><p> </p><p>留着小波浪卷的年轻女性轻快地走进来。</p><p> </p><p>“穗波老师，真少有呐，在工作日的晚上见到您。”出云微笑着和她打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>栉名穗波只比出云年长几岁，却是他当年的高中班主任。不但是出云，学弟周防和十束也多次受她关照。早在出云还在读书时，穗波就时而在假日造访酒吧，喝一杯他调制的小酒——严格来说，当时还未成年的出云没有经营酒类的资格，师生二人可以说是同犯。</p><p> </p><p>穗波在常坐的吧台高脚凳坐下，呼了口气：“今天可是个特别的日子啊，我当然要来。草薙君，二十岁生日快乐哦！”</p><p> </p><p>她打开手提包，掏出一个小绒布首饰盒，放在光滑的吧台面上。</p><p> </p><p>“作为成年的礼物，希望草薙君你会喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>出云小心地拿起盒子打开。是一枚银质的猫头鹰领带夹。猫头鹰张开双翅，爪子抓着一条葡萄藤，藤上还用红色小珠嵌成了一串小小的葡萄。</p><p> </p><p>“这真是，太费心了。穗波老师，谢谢，”出云看得出这是定制的手工银饰，穗波的真诚让他觉得又高兴又有点害羞，放下盒子掩饰说，“老师今晚想喝什么？我请哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，我想想……能试下你最新的调制吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“非常荣幸。”出云施礼，从杯架上摸出马天尼杯，拿出一瓶ABSOLUT WILD TEA，开始准备。</p><p> </p><p>穗波环顾店内四周，并没有看到其他客人，疑惑道：“今天周防君和十束君都不在吗？还想着他们会和你一起庆生呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……其实昨天已经庆祝过了，”出云咳嗽一声，“其实生日是昨天啦。”</p><p> </p><p>穗波露出受打击的吃惊神色，捂着嘴巴：“啊，呀，不是今天……对不起！草薙同学！我记错了！”</p><p> </p><p>看着老师脸颊晕红的样子，出云忍不住轻笑，将柠汁和糖浆倒进壶中，手腕轻快地摇晃起来。</p><p> </p><p>※给老师调的酒是Walk on the Wild Side，配方如下，可以尝试：</p><p>·50ml绝对伏特加(野茶味)</p><p>·15ml青柠汁</p><p>·15ml糖浆</p><p>将适量冰块和材料shake匀，倒入鸡尾酒杯中，加薄荷叶装饰。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>